1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an apparatus for ejection doors for opening and closing railway and tramway vehicles.
2. Background Information
Various systems are currently being used on railway and tramway coaches and/or other similar vehicles to open and close their doors.
These known systems are essentially based on rotation devices and, sometimes on ejection devices with a subsequent translation.
In rotary door opening systems, the basic problem was the overall dimensions or that the space required by the door movement to be opened and closed is usually very high.
In ejection system with subsequent translation, the overall dimensions are greatly reduced with respect to the above-mentioned rotation systems, but the complexity of these controls remains.